Description of Related Art
Cosmetics can be wrinkled or washed off by sevum, perspiration or oil from other cosmetics, i.e. the makeup can be compromised. In particular, compromised makeup in the summer with high temperatures and high humidity has been a common nuisance to women, and thus improvements have been desired.
Blending in silicone resins is one way to prevent compromised makeup, such as is disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent publication Tokkai Sho 61-187708. However, since this is a silicone resin which is prepared by hydrolysis of organic trichlorosilane and organic dichlorosilane, followed by condensation and hardening by means of crosslinking, the low molecular weight silicone resin is sticky and compromised makeup cannot be sufficiently prevented.
On the other hand, if the degree of polymerization was raised and a three-dimensional network structure was formed to minimize stickiness and achieve sufficient prevention of compromised makeup, then there were problems in that compatibility with other cosmetic oil components and silicone oils and such was reduced and eventually it became insoluble, resulting in instability, as well as the fact that crosslinking polymerization occurs in the long run, resulting in compromised product stability particularly at higher temperatures. Tokkai Sho 61-65809 used a silicone resin comprising R.sub.3 SiO.sub. 1/2 units and there were therefore problems in that when this makeup cosmetic was applied on the skin, the silicone coating film formed on the skin was too hard and gives a pressing feeling on the skin, and also the cosmetic effect did not last long.
Observing such problems, the inventors began researching for the purpose of obtaining a cosmetic superior in preventing compromised makeup, and discovered that such a cosmetic can be obtained by using an organofluorated modified silicone resin with a specific structure, and completed the present invention based on this finding.